electionsnstufffandomcom-20200214-history
UK General Election, 2020
The United Kingdom general election of 2015 on 7 May 2020 elected the 57th Parliament of the United Kingdom . Each of the 650 Parliamentary Constituencies elected one Member of Parliament to the House of Commons, the Dominant House of Parliament. It was the second general election at the end of a Fixed Term Parliament. Local Elections took place in most of England on the same day. Polls and commentators had predicted the outcome would be too close to call and would result in a Hung Parliament, similar to the 2010 Election. Opinion polls were eventually proven to have overestimated the Conservative vote as Labour won a surprise Minority. A Coalition was formed, on the 8th of May 2020, between the Labour Party, and the Liberal Democrats. Party Leadership Elections, before the Election Labour Party Leadership Election In a Hard Fought Battle, Yvette Cooper came out on top after three rounds. The Results were as follows: Round One: Jeremy Corbyn] 22.1% Liz Kendall] 28.3% Andy Burnham] 24.5% Yvette Cooper] 25.1% Round Two: Liz Kendall] 30.1% Andy Burnham] 35.3% Yvette Cooper] 39.6% Round Three: Yvette Cooper] 55.2% Andy Burnham] 44.8% Due to the loss of Jeremy Corbyn, he formed the 'New Labour Party,' a largely socialist group. His party won three seats. Jeremy Corbyn 2014-04-30.jpg|Jeremy Corbyn Liz Kendall, Bristol 2015, cropped.JPG|Liz Kendall Yvette Cooper (5257912377) (tightcrop).jpg|Yvette Cooper, the eventual winner. andyburns.jpg|Andy Burnham Conservative And Unionist Party Leadership Election '' Boris_Johnson_FCA.jpg|Boris Johnson Theresa_May_UK_Home_Office_(cropped).jpg|Theresa May, the Winner. Andrea_Leadsom_2016.jpg|Andrea Leadsom ''The Conservative Party Leadership Election was over incredibly swiftly, with all major candidates dropping out, apart from Theresa May, before the final ballot. Controversies include: Boris Johnson 'stabbing Michael Gove in the back', Andrea Leadsom's 'Child-Gate', Hacking Scandal, which revealed Home Departments Plan for increased immigration, and 'Pig-Gate', of which newspaper 'The Daily Sport' claimed that Boris Johnson, while in Eton, stuck his private parts up a pig. Liberal Democrats Leadership Election Only one candidate stood, Tim Farron. Tim Farron was largely against the Conservative Government, the opposite of Nick Clegg. Tim_farron_2014.jpg|Tim Farron, the only candidate who stood. Leaders Seats Yvette Cooper, Labour: Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford, Majority Increased. Theresa May, Conservative: Maidenhead, Lost Re-Election to Independent Steven Andrews. Tim Farron, Liberal Democrat: Westmorland and Lonsdale, Majority Increased Angus Robertson*, Scottish National: Moray, Majority Decreased Caroline Lucas, Green Party: Brighton Pavillon, Majority Decreased Jeremy Corbyn, New Labour: Islington North, Majority Decreased *Angus Robertson is Leader of the SNP in the House of Commons Complete Results Important Members Elected * Nigel Farage, Thanet South (Beat Craig Mackinlay) UKIP * Natalie Bennett, Sheffield Central PARTY * Sarah Olney, Richmond Park DEM * Charles Hazelwood, Witney (Beat David Cameron) INDEPENDENT * Steven Andrews, Maidenhead (Beat Theresa May) INDEPENDENT * Sian Berry, Battersea PARTY * Jonathan Bartley, Congleton PARTY * Ed Balls, Morley and Outwood PARTY Reactions * John Bercow, Speaker of the House, Conservative: "I never expected this result, this is the death of the Conservative Party." * Theresa May, Conservative Party Leader, Former MP for Maidenhead "Did I really just lose my seat to an Independent?" Controversies of the Election With many voters in the seats of Witney and Maidenhead confused as to how independents beat the two incumbent Conservative MPs, the latter of whom was the incumbent Prime Minister, a case was taken to the high court, with many adamant that the two elections had been rigged. The judges voted in favour of a recount, which led to the Conservatives dropping from Second in both of the seats to fourth in Maidenhead, and Third in Witney, with Labour finishing second in both, and the Liberal Democrats third in Maidenhead. An enquiry was heard, and three people were arrested for vote-rigging, and using other people's voting identity, to vote for the two independent candidates. After a By-Election, with turnout surprisingly at 71.6%, and 68.4% respectively, the two independent candidates won, but with a shorter majority, yet in both seats, the Conservatives were in Third. John Major, former Conservative Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, criticized the May Government for failing to listen to key Conservative Voters. He warned them that if they weren't careful, their government would crumble, like his did, in 1997. Theresa May decided to bring forward new policy, being named the 'Taxation of Small Businesses Act,' which would've destroyed many small businesses. Because of this, which was three months before the dissolution of Parliament, 10 Conservative MPs decided to sit the rest of their term as Independents, which was even worse news for Mrs. May, as her party had already lost Majority Control, after numerous resignations, and by-elections, which saw numerous Conservative MPs re-stand, as independents, successfully. As seen here, the Conservatives were left with a Minority, and thus, could not get any important act's passed through Parliament.